Reading our Future
by MegPearl
Summary: Set during the OotP, after Christmas HG finds the HPseries at Black's library. The Order and our fav characters read the books. Starting with OotP, chapter Occlumency.First attempt at writing fanfiction.Rated M for safety.


This is my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction. I know this Reading the Books approach is overly done but it's my favourite kind of fiction and I decided to give it a try. I hope you guys like it and it would be extremely important to me if I ended up receiving some feedback. If so I will do my best to keep posting and to present you with a good story.

Love, megpearl

Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns it all, I just love it!

HERMIONE'S DISCOVERY

It was just after Christmas in the year of 1995.

The small, snowy square of Grimmauld Place, London, was eerie and quiet, a perfect contrast to the atmosphere inside number 12.

Nymphadora Tonks lay sprawled on the entry hall's floor after having tripped over the troll leg umbrella stand - again, and Remus Lupin having heard the familiar sound of her fall came to help her get up.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, their oldest son Bill, Alastor Moody, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were down in the kitchen waiting for Albus Dumbledore's arrival for the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

Sirius Black was up in his mother's old bedroom feeding Buckbeak before the meeting.

Fred, George and Ginny were in the drawing room discussing ideas for pranking Umbridge, while Ron and Harry played wizards chess.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the house's library browsing through the least dark-looking books she could find there.

When the young witch reached the section dedicated to famous witches and wizards biographies she found herself holding a hard covered book in muggle printing-style. Looking at the volume's title she was shocked to realise it was _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _Observing the books that followed this one in the bookcase she gasped, for there were six more books: _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _and_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _

_After reading the back covers of the first four books, Hermione realised they each contained the events of each of Harry's years at Hogwarts. Her mind started working full-speed until she concluded that the three final books, which undoubtedly were about future events, could be a valuable weapon in the fight against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters._

_Hermione took the books from the library shelves and went downstairs taking them with her._

_Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were still in the drawing room when a jumping Hermione ran through the door talking excitedly insisting for them to go with her to the kitchen. They didn't really understand all of what she said, but it certainly involved books, Harry, You-Know-Who and telling something to the Order._

_After this, she ran out the door and down the stairs. The four Weasleys and Harry exchanged bemused looks and followed their friend downstairs._

_Albus Dumbledore had arrived a few minutes ago to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and was about to start the meeting when someone knocked three times on the kitchen's door. He looked around the table wondering if there was any of the summoned members of the Order missing, but all the people he had contacted were already inside. He nodded to Remus who immediately got up and opened the door to show Miss Granger followed by the Weasley children and Harry Potter._

"_Hermione, we were about to start tonight's meeting, this isn't exactly the appropriate time for you to come… " Remus started, but was interrupted by the young girl._

"_I'm really sorry to interrupt the meeting, but I have something important to inform the Order about." The girl stated while jumping up and down on the spot. " Professor Dumbledore, sir! I was browsing the Black library when I found something that you might want to look at. I believe these books might be of extreme value for the Order of the Phoenix!_

_The Hogwarts Headmaster took the seven books Hermione was handing him and inspected them. After a few moments he finally said something._

" _My dear friends, I believe we were given a great present! These seven books Miss Granger has found tell us about the life of our dear Mr Potter and his time at Hogwarts from his very perspective."_

"_What do you mean books about my life, sir?" Harry asked self-consciously. "Has anyone been spying on me?"_

"_I don't think so my boy. I believe someone has send them to us from the future with the intent of helping us with the difficult times that await us."_

"_There are seven books, one for each one of your school years. I don't see any harm in skipping the first four volumes and some chapters of the fifth". Dumbledore continued._

"_And I am supposed to sit here and listen to Potter's ramblings and the plain and uninteresting musings of his big fat head?" sneered Snape as Sirius growled much like his animagus form._

"_As a member of the order of the Phoenix I expect you to stay and read these books Severus," Dumbledore answered him "you may discover that sometimes our first impressions might be tainted by old prejudices. Now we may start reading the chapter Occlumency. Any volunteers?"_


End file.
